<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Act of Love by eliotandq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508141">Act of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq'>eliotandq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could stay."<br/>"It won't be necessary. And I think Steve would like to spend Christmas with you alone."<br/>"Okay, okay. But promise me you'll call right away if he shows up. You know I don't trust him."</p><p>Or, Loki is gone and Pepper had to deal with it. Or not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Act of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So listen, pepperony forever, but I kinda love these two too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper was a very capable woman. There was nothing she couldn't do. Well, except for her choice of men. That was apparently the only thing she couldn't do. At first, she falls in love with her best friend in high school, with whom it has worked for a while, but then he admits to her that he is gay. And Pepper was broken. He was her first love. It took her a while, but she moved on, and today they have a strangely close friendship. Like a really close. Maybe unhealthily close.</p><p>"We could stay," Tony suggested as he put on his coat.</p><p>"It won't be necessary. And I think Steve would like to spend Christmas with you alone," she whispered with a small smile so the super-soldier wouldn't hear her.</p><p>"But Steve knew very well that if he started dating me, he would date sort of you too," Tony grinned. He didn't want to leave Pepper alone.</p><p>"I'm fine, okay? Just go already." She pushed him out of her apartment.</p><p>"Okay, okay. But promise me you'll call right away if he shows up. You know I don't trust him," he said seriously.</p><p>Oh yeah, the second man she fell in love with. Another great choice. She knew Tony was relieved when he returned home. But Pepper was not relieved. Pepper was broken again. She wished so much that she could have him by her side now.</p><p>"I can't forget it, because you keep reminding me that. You don't have to worry about him, he hasn't shown up for a month. He finally lives the life he always wanted. He is the King of Asgard," she said sadly.</p><p>"Are you sure we don't have to stay?" he asked one more time.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Tony," she said in a firm voice and kissed him on the cheek before slamming the door in front of his face.</p><p>And just like that, she was alone. With a sigh, she went to the kitchen to make green tea. It always managed to calm her down. She really missed him. It was never easy with him, but she loved him, so it didn't matter. He was different when he was with her. He showed her who he really was. And she loves that man so much.</p><p>"I was beginning to worry that they would never leave," the dark-haired man remarked with his typical grin on his face as she finally reached the kitchen.</p><p>She was surprised to see him here, but she didn't freak out, because she was used to his sudden appearance from the times when he often appeared here. She gave him an unreadable look. She didn't want to let him know how much she missed him. How much she wanted to kiss him right now. He made his decision and left. And Pepper respected that.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked in a faint voice. She was surprised that he was dressed very normally. Black pants and a white t-shirt. That wasn't really his thing. He normally wore a black suit, even if they were just at home.</p><p>Loki was a little surprised by her not-so-friendly welcome. All the time he was on Asgard, he thought only of her and the moments they had spent together. He didn't know how much he loved this woman until he had to leave her. He was a fool when he left. He was supposed to stay here with her. He knew it now.</p><p>"I wanted it to see you, princess-"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" she interrupted him angrily. "I am not your princess and you are not my prince. You left, and I told you it was okay. Go then. You can't show up here anymore. Our lives are no longer connected," she muttered. She told him it was okay, but obviously it wasn't. How could be? She had no choice. She couldn't keep him here if he wanted to rule Asgard.</p><p>"Come on, you know you love me," he said strangely softly with a sincere smile on his face. And Pepper almost melted from that look.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," she whispered.</p><p>"I made a mistake, okay? I longed for the throne for so long that I didn't realize what it would cost me. When I finally sat on it, I realized it wasn't what I wanted. It took me a while, but I found a suitable ruler. And as soon as I handed over the crown, I came to you. Because it's you. It's always been you. I love you and I want to be with you if you let me. This time permanently," he told her honestly and walked slowly to her.</p><p>Pepper sobbed. "How do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know you won't return to Asgard at the first opportunity?" she asked heavily. "I can't handle you leaving again."</p><p>Loki carefully grabbed her hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You know, princess. You always knew," he reminded her.</p><p>After his words, she couldn't make it and hugged him tightly. And just this one hug made her so happy. It was like coming home. Although he was a god of mischief, he never lied to her. She was the only one he always told the truth to. And she knew it very well.</p><p>"So you're really staying?" she muttered softly, raising her head to look at him. However, she did not leave his embrace. She didn't plan it anytime soon.</p><p>"Only if you want me to," he said with a smile.</p><p>Pepper rose to her feet and kissed him lovingly. This was the best Christmas present she could wish for. She ran her hands carefully into his long hair and had to smile as he growled contentedly. Maybe her choice of men won't be so bad after all. She was convinced she had the sexiest man on the planet, maybe in a whole universe.</p><p>"I brought you something when it's Christmas," he grinned at her as they ended the long kiss. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ornate box containing a beautiful emerald ring. "It belonged to my mother and it is the last thing I took from Asgard. I want you to have it. It's not an engagement ring, I don't think we're ready for that yet, after all, you'll still have a lot of work to do with me. But who knows, maybe it could be one day if you ever consider marrying me."</p><p>Pepper was speechless for a moment. This was exactly the man she loved so much. "I am really in love with you," she said with a smile and kissed him again.</p><p>"I am really in love with you too," Loki exhaled between their kisses. Leaving Asgard was the right thing to do.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>